


第七十六页

by Evithan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 复健写文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evithan/pseuds/Evithan





	第七十六页

·

孟少飞记得，丽珍姐在他刚进刑警科的时候对他说：“你啊，适合有人陪着，安安稳稳度过一生。”

 

·

如果当时案发现场丽珍姐不在，那么孟少飞大概这辈子都不会和唐毅扯上关系。

 

自愿洗白的黑道也是黑道，孟少飞当时在警校可是嫉恶如仇出了名：一心向着阳光，拳头朝着黑帮，孟少飞总有使不完的正义感。

是他一直说：不会的，丽珍姐怎么可能会和黑道扯上关系呢？你们是不是搞错了？

在场唯一活下来的人昏迷在病床上，即便是医师挡在病房门口，孟少飞也依然能透过磨砂质的玻璃窗看见他的嘴角。

耷拉着挂在脸上，无辜得让他牙根更痒。

——唐毅，你这张嘴最好是能说清楚当时是什么情况。

子弹打得又偏又倚，幸好保下了唐毅的一条命。植物人的可能性归零，唐毅苏醒的日期成了当时孟少飞日历版上唯一的倒计时。

这种感觉就像孟少飞和唐毅相依为命多年，在唐毅命悬一线的瞬间终于收到了续命通知书；又好像孟少飞当了新手爸爸，每天守在医院大门口走来走去焦头烂额，即便是被行天盟的那群喽啰驱赶也不为所动。

你神经病啊！孟少飞对自己说。

孟少飞每天都被行天盟的人堵在医院门口，一来二去把自己走得腿酸了，他坐在医院门口的一块小花坛上歇脚。

台湾的黑道其实也洗得差不多了。

他开始和喽啰们大眼瞪小眼。

行天盟这一下算是群龙无首，在他熬了一个25小时的夜后终于搜集完毕唐毅的资料，意外地发现这人其实和自己年龄相差不少，这个年龄，不管是自愿还是非自愿，突然一下坐上一把手也不好受吧。

孟少飞双手撑在大腿两边，仰着下巴接受来自正午12点阳光的烘烤，喽啰们像穿着皇帝的西装，三件套披在身上，只拿墨镜和暑气对抗。

“诶！你们不热啊！”孟少飞皱着眉头，“去休息啊！老站在那里干嘛！”

没有用，喽啰们完全不叼他。

孟少飞翻了个白眼：这群人应该投胎做看门狗才对啊！

 

日历上有一个非常隆重而又盛大的日期被红笔圈了三四五六七八圈，孟少飞几乎每天从浴室出来就要过去再加一圈，蒸着水汽的他觉得后背热得发刺，好在明天终于是到了医师给出的苏醒预计日。

吨吨饮下一大口冰可乐，烦闷的心情并没有驱散多少。

孟少飞其实也并没有做好和唐毅说话的准备，更何况人一醒就冲进去做笔录是绝对不可能的，且不说行天盟那里的喽啰有多能打，出于人道主义关怀，这种事真的做不得。

你神经病啊！孟少飞又对自己说。

唐毅痛不痛疼不疼关他屁事！孟少飞继续吨吨吨喝下几口冰可乐：唐毅活到现在不就是为了还丽珍姐一个清白吗！

头发还没有完全擦干，孟少飞只给自己一个短暂的思考时间，时钟没跑一刻钟，甚至晚饭都没有吃两口，他就裹着小被子窝上了床。

毕竟明天要早早过去医院蹲唐毅。

 

·

医师不能和算命的同日而语，所以唐毅的苏醒时间还是算得有点偏差。

孟警官想尽一切办法找到了一件披萨店的外卖服，也不知道哪位病人会这么有闲情逸致在病房点外卖，总之喽啰们并没有认出孟少飞，而他终于在唐毅昏迷的第十五天混进了加护病房外。

唐毅没醒，门口一左一右站着两个护法，一个红头发一个矮一点，凶神恶煞的样子明显比医院大门口的那群难糊弄得多。

红头发的人先注意到他。

孟小哥单手端着十六寸的披萨盒，平衡良好地在满满一层加护病房区装作找不到路的样子，实在是太不引人注目了。

Jack没做声，看着孟警官被帽子挡住了视线却还能目空一切地走到他们病房前。

“先生，这里是加护病房区，我想应该没有人会点披萨。”Jack实在看不下去了。

“哦，哦！我说怎么一直找不到人！原来是送错了。”

附赠一个落荒而逃的背影，还有并闻不到披萨香味的空气，孟少飞拿到了“唐毅还没醒”的线索就坐着电梯跑路了。

“他有古怪？”德哥反应过来，“我让底下的人去蹲他。”

“送外卖的有什么古怪。”Jack瞥了他一眼，“别费力气，万一少主醒了又要临时找人。”

也算是帮孟少飞省了不少麻烦。

 

送披萨失败，孟少飞赶紧骑着摩托飞回去警局，赵子里应外合抢先冲出来问他：“怎么样怎么样！醒了吗！”

回答是摆手摇头，孟少飞伸手神情紧张：“快！下一件衣服！我再过去一趟！”

 

两鬓斑白的孟伯伯穿着老人衣，从一群喽啰里神情自若穿过。

“量……咳咳咳，量血压。”

护士小姐搀着他进了体检室，老当益壮的孟伯伯一个鲤鱼打挺从床上一跃而起，抽出警官证：“警察，不要打草惊蛇！”

孟伯伯顺利来到了加护病房外，手里还攥着一个从护士小姐那里借来的血压测量仪。

他步履蹒跚一步三摇，到唐毅的病房前假意张望，看了两眼以后压低声线：“诶……不是这里吗……”

Jack看到他的时候差点笑出声，眼尖又发现孟少飞的假头套有点翘起，像看好戏不忍心揭穿，于是回他：“伯伯，厕所在左手边走廊最尽头，你要不要去看看？”

孟少飞咯噔一下，后脑勺有一处微微发凉，他心想不妙，蹒跚中带着矫健走到了厕所，看见翘起来的假发套，整张脸也快跟假发一样煞白。

冷静，沉着。

发际线后移了三格的孟伯伯又重新出现在了唐毅的病房外，这一刻他装老花的演技倒是熟练很多——直接无视了唐毅的左右护法，心脏“大象乱撞”一样乘坐电梯下了楼。

要死了！孟少飞在电梯里咬着牙：“是病床太好睡吗？！这么久还不醒！”

 

赵子看着孟少飞伸过来的手已经开始哆嗦，两颊的汗也止不住往下流，他好心问：“不然今天别蹲了，反正人也跑不掉……”

“不行！”孟少飞双眼一蹬，“拿来！”

 

Jack已经笑不出来了，孟小姐站在病房外的样子实在太夺目了，他在猜自家老板如果一直这样睡下去，孟少飞是不是可以在这个病房门口开一个米兰时装周。

“小姐……”

Jack刚准备开口呛他，可是一想，万一孟少飞讲话了，德哥马上会反应过来这人男扮女装。索性他也闭了嘴，微笑着看孟少飞到底要搞什么鬼。

孟小姐朝他微微一笑，眯起的眼舒展开来明明是往病房里看，眼神要是能藏箭矢，估计这块玻璃挡板已经碎成稀了。

德哥已经发现有点不对，而原定唐毅午时就会苏醒也并没有发生，他刚想上前验明这位小姐真身，加护病房内传来了呼叫的铃声。

医师和护士先一步走进病房，一台放满了瓶瓶罐罐的推车随之也被推入，孟小姐显然是第一天穿高跟鞋有点跟不上，Jack先他一步挡在门口：“不要太过分了，我们没有做亏心事，不会跑。”

孟小姐瞪了他一眼，最后把目光留在了终于打开门的加护病房内。

结果那天他还是看不见唐毅。

 

·

“难怪……”

“难怪什么？”

脱了睡衣的孟少飞坐在床边，唐毅听完他讲四年前的故事后一脸兴致盎然，站在他面前居高临下地笑：

“难怪当初Jack说，今天好多人来看我。”

孟少飞瘪了瘪嘴，脸颊有点烧，但还是一个翻身把唐毅压进床上。

“少来了你！要不是你那么能睡我也不用这样！”

唐毅被他挠地躲闪不及，还是硬着嘴回他：“那我要是一睡不醒，你是不是就会把整个服装店搬空啊？”

 

“你少讲这种话哦我警告你！”

 

·

孟少飞不会忘的，丽珍姐说过，他需要有人陪他安稳度过一生。

“安稳，可能没办法了。”孟少飞擦着丽珍姐的警官证，

 

“但是起码，这个人来了。”

 

\----FIN


End file.
